


Dean's Busty Beauty

by Rebecca_D_Struction



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Part Kinks, Breasts, Car Sex, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean Winchester/Reader - Freeform, Deans a dirty boy, Dirty Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Kinks, Kinky, Kissing, NSFW, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, One Shot, Orgasm, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Riding, SPN - Freeform, Sex, Sex in a Car, Sex in the Impala, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Sub Dean, Sub Dean Winchester, Supernatural - Freeform, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Vaginal Sex, breast kink, dean likes frisky women, dirty - Freeform, this is really dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-24 02:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12003510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca_D_Struction/pseuds/Rebecca_D_Struction
Summary: Dean loves a nice rack and Frisky women. You've got both of those things goin' for ya and every time your wear a revealing shirt he can’t stop staring. You’ve caught him licking his lips unconsciously at you multiple times. A random Tuesday in July you wore your bikini to wash Baby and your Nova that you affectionately call Honey. Can Dean handle the site of your washing the cars and still hold it together. Not a t all. This is Porn.





	Dean's Busty Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the first Supernatural fanfic I've posted (see my Sam/reader fic "Lil Brat(re-imagined) if you care to) , but none of the fics I've come across focus on how much Dean loves breasts and I had to do it.
> 
> I apologize for any errors I do not have an editor.
> 
> Also if you're looking for plot you wont find it here, this is strictly smut

You'd lived with the Winchester men for a while now, Sam had become like a brother, you enjoyed reading and researching with him and he enjoyed how you had his back when Dean was being, well...Dean. The eldest Winchester and you had a weird friendship, there was a mutual respect for each other crammed in between the jokes and tiffs but something else was there, something flirty. You'd both been caught eyeing each other like juicy steaks on more than one occasion (making Sam roll his eyes so hard he might've fallen backwards) but for some reason niether ever made a move. Welp, you were just about sick of that. He was too delicious to not sneak a taste eventually.

Noticing the older Winchester watching you from the door of the garage you felt a tingle of pride as you saw the almost distressed look of want on his face as he watched your body slide around on his Baby.

"Dean if you stare any harder I'm gonna have to pick your eyeballs up off the ground when they pop out." you called jokingly and he quickly straightened himself up as you giggled you walked towards him.

“You’re too cute, how long are you gonna torture yourself?” He cocked an eyebrow at your comment.

"I'm just appreciating the view sweetheart." That grin of his was gonna get you into a whole mess of trouble. He casually walked over to where you were between Baby and Honey. You caught him looking down at your suds covered cleavage and a light bulb went off in your head. You slowly reached out and grabbed his wrist pulling it towards your wet bikini top. You felt his whole body stiffen when you placed his palm over your breast and looked at his face waiting for a response. It had been enough games, it was time to see what this gorgeous creature was really like.

He paused slightly, the shock visible on his face but then squeezing gently he pulled your body to him. Hesitating as if to ask permission he brushed his lips against yours. You quickly close the gap and reveled in the fact that he tasted sweet like pie. The elder Winchester eagerly walked you backwards against the side of Baby with both his hands massaging your breasts. There you were sandwiched between the two cars as you finally enact the steamy high school style sex starved make out session of your dreams. You didn’t even notice he’d untied your top (man he's good) until the fabric fell away and your delicate parts felt the warm air against them. He slid his rough hands over your firm chest and pinched both your nipples ever so slightly at the same time sending a bolt of pleasure straight to your core. Your gasp was like a soft sigh and it made him whimper against your mouth. You had unconsciously arched your chest into his hands while he played and your lips still fought his for dominance. He pulled away for air but continued playing with you, groping you, testing to see what you liked. He was confident and skilled as you thought a man with his experience would be. His hands were gentle but deliberate as he cupped them both and caressed them appreciating their fullness and your soft skin. His eyes focused on your pink little buds as he brushed over them with his thumbs. Your growing arousal gave birth to a mischievous idea. You decided to test something out. Leaning in close to his ear you breathed out a little sigh.

"I want to feel that tongue of yours Winchester. I want that pretty mouth on me, i know you've thought about it."

He groaned looking up from your bust into your eyes and pushed himself up against you pinning you between him and the cool metal. With a look that can only be described as devilish the green eyed Adonis bent down and kissed along your collar bone slowly making his way down your chest and eventually taking a nipple into his mouth. Alternating between sucking your sensitive buds and nipping at you, he coaxed moan after moan out of your throat until you were breathless in his arms. You were both in such a state of lust that neither of you could do anything but groan and grope each other. He was panting but couldn’t stop worshiping your chest.

"Let me fuck you. Please, want you to sit on my cock while I suck on these beauties."

He could barely stop mouthing at you long enough to breathlessly grunt the words out. His honesty and unashamed desperation turned you on so much that you didn’t even answer him. You just pushed him away and pulled your bottoms off starting to undo his belt. Without stopping you he reached over and opened the car door, spun you both around sitting down in the front seat and sliding with you over to the middle. You wrestled his pants off and then grabbed his cock stroking it a couple times admiring the size of it. It was just as pretty and big as you’d imagined. You threw a leg over his lap so you were straddling him. Dean immediately went back to making out with your tits.  You reached between you both and lined him up sinking down thanking the stars he'd already gotten you dripping wet. He was thick and long and feeling him fill you almost made you cum right there. The stretch was almost too much and you could tell the head of him almost kissed your cervix, one thrust and it would. You both stilled and he stopped sucking on your breasts just long enough to moan and start to trust up deep inside you. Grabbing at his short messy hair you pulled his mouth back to your chest which made him groan on your skin sending shivers up your spine. You rode him while he switched back and forth between each perky breast, licking and suckling and nipping at you playfully, you couldn’t believe how much he liked it, but you knew how much you liked it. His tongue was so soft and warm that you never wanted him to stop. His teeth would graze you playfully but never hurt you. Having the great Dean Winchester under you fucking up into you like an eager high schooler while he lost himself in your pillowy chest was a dirty day dream come true. The more he sucked and licked the harder you rode and the harder you rode him the harder he got, and the harder he got the tighter you clamped your walls around him. The vicious cycle had your rhythm  faltering as you neared your climax. His thrusts became more erratic, and you knew he was close too. The idea that this turned him on so much that he was so close already made your wet sex twitch even harder around him. 

"Oh fuck Dean, fuck! Your tongue feels so good!" you pick up your rhythm again and he was panting between groans, burrying his face in your cleavage.

"You’re sooo fucking big, I’ve never felt this full!" He moans on your breast as he sucks your swollen nipple harder. The feeling is such a sweet pain. The hunter thrusts harder into you and pulls his mouth away from you gasping for air. Not wanting to deny your breasts for one second he squeezes and softly massages them. He takes one hand away and moves it to your equally as swollen clit.

“Fuck this is soo hot!” he panted and leaned in to kiss you hard as he rubbed your clit, making you ride him even harder.The sounds coming from him grew louder and louder as you rode him. He'd have to break away from your lips or breast every couple seconds gasping for air. The sight was incredible; he looked so wrecked, fucking helplessly into you. You grabbed his head and buried it in your chest as you rode him to the finish line. You came screaming his name and he came so hard and so much that it was literally pouring out of you.

"Fuck, baby that was amazing!" you moaned, lips curling into a satisfied smile.

He laughed panting into your cleavage.

"That was so fucking hot." you panted back. He chuckled a bit more and then paused

"Please tell me you're down for another round some time?" He was panting and there was a hint of a question as he asked but you could tell he knew the answer.

"Yea, Dean i think this needs to happen again, and again, and again." He silenced you with a kiss. Pulling away from the kiss you grin a wicked grin at him.

"what?" He started to look nervous.

"Do you wanna cum on them next time?" His eyes went wider than you'd ever seen them and the smile on his face grew almost to the point of tearing that perfect mouth.

"I think I might love you." He laughed and then you both groaned as the movement made you clench around him involuntarily, which made him twitch and start hardening in your messy cunt.

"Round two?" You asked as he went back to sucking on your breasts. You thought about how you could stay in this position with him clamped to your tits all day.


End file.
